Nightmare Cave
by Bald Dumbo Rat
Summary: Sequal to Date at Gold Saucer, but you don't HAVE to read it to understand this story. Reno is kidnapped by a dangerous man who traps him in a cave and tortures him.
1. Part 1: Abduction

Note- Remember my last fic? If not, READ IT OR I'LL EAT YOU! 0 (or smush you into an alcoholic beverage) All characters in this story (except for Ryota) belong to SQUARE...blah blah. ON WITH THE STORY!

Nightmare Cave

"God, Rude, last night... Ah, that was wonderful!" Reno tucked his hands behind his head as he stepped casually down the staircase of the Ghost Inn at Gold Saucer. Things were allot calmer now that Cloud and the gang had gone on their way after that key... thingie. Reno didn't care what it was anymore, it was dealt with.  
Rude turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Reno, "You gonna say that to the whole world? Sheesh..."  
"Ahh, oops..." Reno chuckled, realizing he was still in a public place. He stopped on the steps to notice someone vaguely familiar in the chair that was set up by the steps. He moved a little closer and smirked, "Hey," he whispered, nudging Rude with his elbow a little, "It's one of Cloud's friends, I saw the guy earlier with the group when we first got here." He and Rude walked slowly down the steps the rest of the way, and Reno laughed upon realizing the guy was asleep. "Lookit' that, they left the guy behind to snooze! What a reliable team!"  
Rude tilted his head a little, "What do you suppose we should do...?" He watched curiously as the smaller red haired man ran up to the desk and grabbed a couple of pens. When Reno approached again, holding up the pens with a devilish smirk, Rude understood. "You are so immature." he muttered cooly, taking a pen from Reno. "Ladies first." he said this with an all too serious tone and expression, gesturing to Reno, then to the sleeping guy in the chair.  
"Ah, shut up, Baldo." Reno wrinkled his nose and turned, placing the pen to the dozing man's face and scribbling quite a bit of nonsense, snickering quietly at the fact that the guy still wasn't awake. In fact, he gave a loud snore that made Reno all but burst out laughing. "Okay, partner, you're up." Reno backed away, giving the bigger man a light pat on the back, a large grin on his face.  
With a reluctant grunt, Rude stepped forward, quickly sketching something on the side of the guy's face. He personally didn't know why Reno found it so amusing, but he went along with it anyways. He turned as Reno exclaimed, "Alright, let's scram before he wakes up!" And with that statement Reno bolted out of the inn, Rude trying to keep up.  
Cid awoke abruptly, glancing around at the strange emptiness of the inn. His face itched and he scratched his right cheek where, unbeknown to him, there was a heart with 'R+R 4 ever' written inside it. He stood and stretched, glancing around. "Shi-it where'd everyone go?" He scratched his head, unaware of the large 'SHINRA RULES' on his forehead, and the clumsily scribbled flower on his left cheek. He went into a fury of cussing upon realizing he was left behind and ran out of the inn to try and catch up with his companions. 

It was back to the Shinra headquarters again. Rude and Reno had to wait for Elena and Tseng to get back from the Temple assignment before they could do anything else. Rude decided he would sort through some files in his office, while Reno chose to wander about the building, attempting to stir up a little trouble perhaps.  
Reno was growing bored quickly, there was nothing really to do, everyone was busy working, save for himself. He no longer payed much attention to which floor he was on, or what corners he turned, he just wanted something to do. Groaning as he grew tired of his wanderings, he plopped down on a nearby crate to rest, running fidgety fingers through his fiery red bangs. He glanced up suddenly, hearing footsteps and the rattle of chains. Sure enough, there was Hojo, large chains and shackles slung over his shoulder. For an experiment, most likely. But the shackles caused Reno's mind to wander.  
He recalled the night before, his hands chained up to the bed at the Ghost Inn, Rude's lips exploring his sweating, naked body. The strong hands that caressed him lovingly and teasingly and the soft sounds that escaped them both.  
Reno gasped, snapping back into reality as he felt the hardening of his crotch. He stared down at the bulge in his pants, his cheeks heating up rapidly. "Shit." he sputtered. He stood quickly, yanking down his white shirt to cover it as best he could. He glanced around to make sure no one had seen before he took off towards the elevator.  
Reno ran to his own office, rushing in and shutting the door swiftly behind him with a huff. No one saw anything, at least... He plopped into his chair behind his cluttered desk, sinking down so his rear was almost off the chair, his legs spread out casually and his hands resting on his stomach. Now he could let his mind wander without any worries, and that's just what he did.  
He and Rude hadn't actually had _sex_, but the night was still quite erotic none the less. Reno didn't want his virginity lost just yet, he wanted that moment to be _really special_, and he was thankful Rude understood and respected his request. The farthest it had gotten was allot of oral sex, Rude sucking him until he burst, and vise versa. Of course Reno had to do quite a bit of begging to earn the privilege to do that to Rude, who was teasing him by masturbating in front of him while he was chained up and helpless to do anything. Not that he didn't _like_ being teased...  
It was amazing what could be used as lube... Rude had found some stuff in the cabinet in the corner of the room and found quite the use for it! Reno couldn't deny that he enjoyed how Rude had used the handle of the mace as a "toy", caking it with the stuff he found. It only stung at first.  
Reno gasped, realizing that his hand had wandered down under his pants as he was thinking about everything. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head, "Eh... Why not..." and he proceeded to unzip his pants to slip his member out. He ran his fingers over it, closing his eyes and leaning his head back with a small pleasured groan. Felt good to get the tension under control. Licking his dry lips, he closed his hand over it and pumped a little roughly, moaning, "Ah, shi-it... Mm.."  
"Having fun there, Reno-boy?" A man's voice, one Reno didn't recognize.  
Reno jumped, quickly struggling to get himself together and zipping up his pants. He stared with wide eyes and a red face in the direction of the voice.  
It was definitely someone he'd never seen before. They guy was almost as tall as Rude, he was relatively thin but he looked strong all the same. He had hazelnut-brown hair pulled up into a small messy ponytail and his bangs fell over his right eye. His shirt represented something close to the shirt Cloud wore, but without the buckle and suspenders, and it wasn't tucked under his pants. The sleeveless shirt revealed his strong arms, a stitched scar across his left shoulder. There was a belt holding many materia slung around his hips. The man had a wicked smirk on his thin dangerous face, and Reno could have sworn the guy had blood red eyes.  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doin' in my office?!?" Reno demanded, sitting up straight in his chair and leaning over his desk. How'd the guy get in there without him noticing?  
The man snickered and stepped towards Reno's desk, "I've been here the whole time, just waiting for you to show up... Heh, I must say, that was quite a show you put on there."  
Reno snorted and turned his head away, "Again, who the hell are you?" He was growing more frustrated and a bit concerned, the guy was threatening to him.  
"My name's Ryota, but you know what? That doesn't matter. You wont need to use my name any time soon." As the man stepped closer, Reno hesitated and wheeled his chair back.  
"Wh-what do you want? Get outa here!" Reno stood to try and show his authority, but it didn't seem to help. The man named Ryota still approached, a sickening laughter in his voice.  
"Yeah... I'll get out of here... Once I get what I want, Reno. And that's you." his eyes gleamed. Now Reno knew for sure they were red, and they looked like mako eyes. Reno backed up quickly, forgetting his chair was behind him. He tripped over it and was sent sprawling backwards with a yelp. His back hurt like hell after hitting the chair in such a way, but Ryota was still approaching and he scampered backwards on the ground. He gasped, feeling his back hit the wall. He glared coldly as the other man bent down swiftly to grab hold of his arm. With a yell, Reno kicked his leg up to hit the guy in the crotch.  
"Ouuffuucker!" Ryota hissed, letting go and backing away with a hand covering his groin.   
Reno leaped to his feet and charged the intruder, arm pulled back to thrust his fist forward in a full-blown punch. He cried out as his plan backfired, Ryota recovered too soon and moved to the side, gripping onto Reno's arm and kneeing him in the back.  
"A-AHGH!" Reno's shoulder made a loud crack as it was nearly put out of joint from the blow. His attempt to swing his other arm failed as he was immediately shoved down and pinned to the ground, his arms pulled roughly behind his back and held together by a strong hand.  
"RUDE!! RUDE!! HELP ME!! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Reno screamed, his voice panicked and desperate. He was immediately punched hard in the jaw by Ryota's free hand, but he only screamed louder. "RUDE!!!!"  
"We can't have that, you little bastard..." Ryota growled. He quickly ripped a piece of Reno's shirt and stuffed the cloth roughly into the panicked red-head's mouth.  
Reno, unable to speak, kicked and struggled more violently, eyes wide and watering in fear. He made the loudest noises he could, which was just a bunch of muffled yells. He was hit it the face again and he could taste the blood in his mouth, salty tears rolling down his pale cheeks.  
Suddenly he felt an overwhelming tiredness fall over him. Reno turned his head enough to see one of the materia on Ryota's belt glowing. Must have been a sleep spell... His kicks and struggled slowed and his muffled yells quieted as he fought to stay conscious. Why wasn't anyone coming...? Where was Rude...? The tears rolling down his cheeks seemed to burn in his last moments of being awake. Blackness.

--TBC--


	2. Part 2: Captive

(Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Blarghh.)

Cold. His whole body was cold. Slowly, Reno fluttered his eyes open, and it was dark. He gasped and tugged forward, feeling cold iron digging slightly into his wrists. He was sitting upright, his arms propped above his head and chained to the wall in tight shackles. The chains jerked and rattled at his attempt to pull away, and he cried out, his attempt failing Slowly his bright eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the rocky surface all around him. He was deep in a cave, the light of day barely reaching him from the cave entrance. The cave continued back even deeper and the darkness and cold of the place made him quiver. "The hell... w-where am I?" he sputtered weakly.  
"Your torture chamber." came a dark voice, followed by a chuckle. Ryota stepped from the shadows of the deep darkness, mako-red eyes glinting as he tapped part of a whip lightly on his palm.  
Reno glared at the approaching kidnapper, gritting his teeth. "The hell is your problem? What I ever do to you?!" He tugged forward on the chains again, but to no avail.  
"Simple. You're a Turk. You're with the ShinRa."  
Reno scoffed, "So? I'm not in charge of ShinRa, you dumbass!" He yelled and gasped for air as he was kicked harshly in the ribs.  
Ryota leaned down, his face inches away from the red-head's. "I'm going to pick you all off, one by one..." He lifted up Reno's chin and smirked, "You seem to be the one in charge of the Turks, so I thought I'd take you first..."  
Reno glared dangerously before turning his head down and snapping at Ryota's fingers. The hand was jerked away before Reno could bite it and was turned up, slapping hard against his face.  
"Hnng..." Reno recoiled from the hit, but he forced himself to recover, glaring again at his tormentor. "They're gonna come for me, and when they find me, you'll be as good as dead!" he spat.  
"And what makes you think they'll come? No one came when you called before, so why would they now??"  
Reno was silent for a while before answering, "They didn't hear me, an' if they did they probably just thought I spilled coffee all over my papers again! You'll see, once they notice I'm missing they'll search every damn corner of this planet!!" He twisted his body slightly, rattling the chains and yanking. "Might as well let me g-AHH!" The whip cracked across his side, ripping through his shirt. His eyes stung with tears and he quivered from the sharp pain.  
"No one's going to find you..." Ryota's grin was crazed, "Better straighten up your act, Reno-boy..."  
"What have you got against ShinRa?!" Reno hissed through gritted teeth. His side still burned from the whip.  
"Everything." the brown haired man stood straight and took a few steps away from Reno, tapping the whip handle to his open palm once more. "I grew up in Gongaga... I'm sure you know the place... In fact you were there not long ago..."  
Reno bit his lip in concentration. That was the place he and Rude were conversing over who liked who... He glanced up at Ryota again with a scowl, "Yeah, that old run down junk pile of a town...? OOGH!" The other man had turned swiftly, kneeing Reno in the stomach viciously.  
"It was because of the ShinRa that it's like that, you little bastard!" Ryota growled, slamming a fist into Reno's jaw. He backed away again, looming over his groaning hostage. "The reactor they put there blew to pieces, my whole family was killed from the explosion, and I was horribly injured and exposed to a high amount of mako because of it!"  
Reno honestly didn't care about his captor's sob story. It was a damn poor excuse for kidnapping him. "It's not my problem!" he spat, "I didn't build the damned thing!"  
As Ryota stepped closer to the red-head, most likely to strike him again, Reno yelled and kicked up his legs wildly to keep the other man back. As a result, Ryota had to back off, clapping a hand over his left leg that was impacted by one of Reno's shoes. He glowered at his hostage.  
"You just don't learn your lesson do you?" the taller man raised up his hand slightly to give a snap of his fingers, followed by a whistle.  
Reno looked about frantically, he could hear something from the deep depths of the cave rumbling closer and closer, the tapping of claws on solid rock, the near metallic sound that represented something between a large growling cat and some kind of bird. He tugged at his shackles helplessly, twisting his body and grunting in fear. Ryota sneered wickedly as he moved towards the creature hidden in the shadows. He led it out into Reno's view. He knew exactly what it was. The front of the large creature resembled some kind of a large eagle, dark red and black feathers about it's head and neck. It's large black wings were folded at it's lion-like sides. It's front legs were that of a bird of prey, sharp talons scraping against the rock, and the back legs were the furry clawed legs of some kind of large cat, gray in color. The brilliant bright colors of it's peacock tail dragged behind the large creature, the bright greens, purples, and blues shining whenever the light barely tinted them. Reno had seen these creatures before in the Mideel area, they were much like the griffins of Cosmo Canyon but far more deadly and darker in color. This was a hippogriff.  
Ryota was cradling the animal's head in his hands, giving it a small kiss on the beak before whispering to it with a silky cooing voice, "I brought you a new toy, Mist. This one's much larger that your other ones, and probably more fun..." He took his hands away from the hippogriff and patted it's back, "Try not to kill it, darling."  
As the large creature slowly slinked towards Reno, he gulped. His whole body went into fits of trembling as he pressed himself to the wall of the cave like a small cornered animal. And that was exactly what he was at the time, a small animal trapped and cornered by the predator.  
The creature, Mist, as Ryota had called it, stared Reno down with unblinking eyes, it's wings unfolding a little and it's tail standing upright and spread. When it's beak was only inches away from the terrified Reno, he instinctively kicked up at it and squirmed. He hit the chest of the large animal with a thump, which caused the creature to rear up in a rage. It's talons came down on him, tearing across his two shirts and shredding them open to reveal his clawed, bleeding chest. He hissed in pain and struggled to jerk himself free. The smell of his blood only seemed to excite the creature as it lunged at his shoulder, tearing into the fabric with it's sharp beak and puncturing deep into the flesh. He cried out in agony, the talons being dug into his chest again and dragged down slowly. Mist backed away suddenly, making a small cooing sound. At first Reno didn't understand this, the tears flowing down his cheeks, then he knew as he saw a pink mist coming from the creatures mouth. "Shit!" he hissed, closing his mouth tight and trying not to breathe in. It was a confuse spell at the second level, one of the favorite attacks of the hippogriffs. He couldn't hold his breath much longer, and as he breathed in, everything around him spun, bright shapes and different colors whirled about his head. His sense of up or down left him quickly and as he thought the creature was lunging at him again he kicked desperately, yanking so hard on the chains that the shackles cut into his wrists. Even the trickle of blood on his arms couldn't bring him out of his state of chaos. He screamed at the feeling, he saw snakes crawling down his skin, bugs and disgusting little creatures. The sharp pain in his leg felt so distorted to him that he wasn't sure what it was anymore, and he flopped himself about helplessly as the hippogriff tore at the flesh on his leg. Minutes seemed like hours of agony, for his sense of time had also left him with his confusion. Punctures and claw marks were scattered about his bloodied body, his clothes were nearly shredded down to nothing as his head slowly stopped spinning. He moaned in distress, his body throbbing in pain as the creature was led away by Ryota and fed some kind of reward. Reno squinted dizzily after the hippogriff as it spread it's wings wide and flew from the cave with a loud eagle-like cry.  
Reno was glad it was over... Or so he thought. A sharp gasp escaped him as the taller man tore off what was left of his clothes. He flinched. This guy was a sicko... No doubt about it. The red head hissed quietly, "You gonna kill me...?"  
"No, not yet, anyways." Ryota's mako red eyes lit up, "I'm going to torture you 'til your last breath over a course of days, maybe even weeks. And no one will come for you. No one cares enough to come. Even if they did, they would never find you. Never."  
_Lies. It's all lies. Rude will come for me, he has to come..._ Reno fought back his tears. He had to be strong, as he always was. He couldn't let Ryota's words get to him. But he wouldn't argue further, it would make things worse. The air was cold on his bare skin, night was approaching and the little light he had to see was leaving.  
"I hope you've enjoyed the preview, the real show starts tomorrow. Welcome to your nightmare." Sickening laughter poured from the red eyed man's lips, he let the whip crack across Reno's already bleeding chest, sneering at the agonizing cry resulting from it. And then he left the cave to let his captive shiver in the dark.  
Reno had survived his first day in the cave, though it was short and he was left to fear and wonder what was to come in the days ahead. Would anyone save him...? He was weak and stinging all over, he repeated in is head that Rude wouldn't give up on him, Rude would come, Rude would come... And thus he began the first night in Nightmare Cave.

TBC


End file.
